Driven by new services, applications and devices, data traffic in the future wireless communications is exploding. A user-centric network has been disclosed, which includes a user equipment, a plurality of access points, and a service gateway, wherein the user equipment does not belong to any access point in the communication system and selects one of the access points independently for to provide service for it, for example, in the paper “Routing in user-centric networks”, X. Xing, T. Jing, W. Zhou, X. Cheng, Y. Huo and H. Liu, IEEE Commun. Mag vol. 52, no. 9, pp. 44-51, September 2014. The paper considered the case of “there does not always exist a complete stable path from the source to its destination” and tried to find the right relay and form a suitable routing path. In fact, the core idea of this dissertation is that user equipment can be used as a relay to construct a transmission path. However, several algorithms proposed in this dissertation, such as “utilizing human social characteristics”, are virtually impractical in the current network.
In addition, in a conventional cell, in order to improve the service quality of the user equipment at the cell edge, a CoMP (Coordinated Multiple Points Transmission/Reception) technique has been proposed. In CoMP technology, for a user equipment at the cell edge, multiple base stations can serve edge user equipments simultaneously through joint transmission (JT). When CoMP is performed for the user equipment, an access point to which the user equipment belongs determines whether to perform CoMP for it. If it is determined to perform CoMP for the user equipment, the access point reports a service gateway and notifies neighboring access points to perform joint transmission. During transmission, the serving gateway transmits the data with the user equipment as destination to each access point, and the access points coordinatively transmit the data to the user equipment.